


Writing for you

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Mick writes for the person he loves





	Writing for you

The legends think that Mick writes becouse he enjoys writing.

And that is part of the reason he writes but the main reason he writes is becouse Len always wanted him too.

 

Mick used to write before the fire, before he killed his family.

And he told Len That when they were in juvie.

Len was always trying to convince Mick to write again but Mick never did.

So when Len died Mick started writing again.

And every day as he sites behind his type writer he is reminded of Len, he's reminded of how much he loved Len and how much len loved him.

 

Not that Mick would ever tell anyone this. It was his little secret, and he preferred it that way. It was his way of staying connected to the man he loves.

 

Everything Mick writes he dedicates to Len because if it wasn't for Len mick never would have started writing again. He never would have found the one thing he does that stops him from thinking about all the bad things hes done.

 

Mick wishes he could say thank you to Len because Len dead or alive is the only reason Mike keeps going. Keeps writing, keeps going everyday. And Mick still loves Len more then everything. 


End file.
